How To Make Decisions
by Avrilla de Senetaz
Summary: Sure, with a love for games, what would be better than to suggest a game to solve their conflict? That's what Yami thinks but when Yugi refuses to admit his defeat Yami seriously starts to doubt his oh so great idea...


Okay, so this is a little, harmless puzzleshipping one-shot. Actually it's the first one-shot I ever wrote, so I'm still surprised with myself.  
But the plotbunny for this one kept naging on me and so I eventually gave in to my fluffy-mood :3

_****__**

* * *

**_

"Arghhh!"

The scream of frustration resounded from the walls of Yugi's room.

"Seems you lost, Aibou." Yami noted, eyeing his other half slouched on the bed. A smirk spread on his face, as he cheekily added: "Again."

Yugi shoot him a murderous glance. "Another round." he demanded, already having pressed the button to challenge Yami again.

"If you want to experience another defeat..."

The next few minutes the room was silent, except for the electronic beeping noises of their gameboys.

Yugi's groan broke the silence as he was beaten by the ex-pharao once again.

"That just isn't possible!" he exclaimed before facing Yami accusingly. "I'm the King of Games!"

"No, Aibou-" Yami corrected, lifting from his sitting position on Yugi's desk chair to move to the bed instead. "_We_'_re_ the 'King of Games'."

With a graceful movement he sank into the covers right beside Yugi who just continued to glare at him.

A small chuckle escaped Yami's lips. "Oh, come on aibou. Is it so bad that I keep winning?"

Another glare.

Without a word Yugi pressed the challenge button, keeping his gaze purposely fixed to the gameboy.

A deep sigh from his right told him Yami had got the challenge.

And being the proud person he was he accepted it.

"Can't you just get over it?" Yami asked, sounding slowly annoyed. "I'm better at it then you."

A grunt from Yugi was the only answer he got. The smaller boy was much to concentrated on the game to say any more.

Another sigh from Yami.

"You know, Aibou..."

"Hmm?"

Slowly Yami bend down, neglecting his own game in the progress, until he hovered right over Yugis neck.

"Don't you think this is a little childish?" he asked, making sure his breath tingled Yugi's skin.

Pleased he noticed how Yugi shivered.

But instead of just agreeing the amethyst-eyed turned his head to face Yami, looking stubborn.

"Stop it.." he ordered, "..and play."

Just as Yami retreated with another sigh two melodies started to play, one being cheerful while the other was rather depressed. Combined they sounded horrible, so Yami turned his sound off.

Surprised he noticed the remaining music was the cheerful one.

So Yugi finally had won.

A relieved smile spread on Yami's face.

"See? You've won." he told the figure laying on the bed beside him. "Are you happy now?"

His smile instantly vanished as he saw Yugi's expression. It didn't quite match the cheerful melody. He didn't seem satisfied.

"I only won because you didn't pay attention to the game." he explained, sounding slightly offended. "That doesn't count."

Yami held back another sound of annoyance. So he wasn't going to get out of this just by letting his Aibou win. There was only one thing left he could do: Use his irresistible seduction skills.

"Aww, come on Yugi." he whispered in Yugi's ear, causing another shiver before he gently pressed his lips onto Yugi's earlobe. "There are so many funnier things.." Slowly Yami moved from Yugi's ear down to his chin. "...we could do..." With that he finally raised to claim Yugi's mouth with his.

Yugi's protests came out muffled as he tried to voice his complaint.

After a few minutes of struggling he finally gave up, much to pleased with Yami's movements to resist any longer.

When they broke apart both were breathing heavily.

"We're not through with the game." Yugi panted. "Don't get your hopes up."

Before Yami could reply Yugi bent forward again, silencing any words that might have come to the ex-pharao's mouth.

One moment Yami considered breaking the kiss to tell his sweet lover it wasn't only _his _choice if the game was over but as Yugi pulled at Yami's collar, forcing the crimson-eyed to get into a lying position mere centimeters above the younger's body, he decided whatever he wanted to say wasn't worth disturbing _this._

A mischievous smirk formed on his lips.

He might not've escaped that tiring game but at least he got his aibou away from it for the rest of the night...

* * *

"Yugi! Yami!" Sugoroku called upstairs, intending to get his two boys finally out of bed. "It's already 8.30am. You should get down here soon, or I won't have time to teach you anymore."

The mute thud told him they had heard him. He guessed one of them—most likely Yugi since Yami was much to lazy get up that fast—had tried to hurry out of bed after hearing his yell and, still tangled in the covers, had made an unpleasant acquaintance with the floor of Yugi's room. It happened with a scary regularity.

He even had witnessed how Yami had once gripped Yugi as he shoot up, causing him to fall nonetheless. Yugi hadn't talked with Yami for the whole day.

Sugoroku chuckled at the memory. That punishment had been enough for Yami to refrain from ever doing it again.

"Five minutes!" Yugi called down, interrupting his thoughts. He heard Yugi's bedroom-door opening and the bathroom-door closing. Then he heard the sound of footsteps and Yami appeared in the doorframe of the kitchen. He had to admit it had been really strange the first weeks after Yami got his own body. Whenever Sugoroku eyed him he would call him 'Yugi' or ask him how school had been even though Yami hadn't got into school until three month after his separation from Yugi's body.

The only thing that topped suddenly seeing his grandson double was seeing his grandson kiss his look-alike. He was sure the first time he had surprised them he had nearly fainted but the shock had deleted most of the memory, so he wasn't sure anymore.

Still, since then almost one year had passed and he had gotten used to the sight.

"G'Morning." Yami greeted with a yawn. After he had got himself a cup of coffee and a toast he sat down opposite to Sugoroku.

The elder smirked. "Shouldn't you be a little bit more awake for my lesson? It could get dangerous if you fall asleep."

The crimson-eyed smiled sleepily. "That's what this is for." he replied and lifted his mug.

He took a sip to test if the liquid was cold enough to drink. Deciding it had a bearable temperature he almost downed half the cup.

While he did so Yugi sneaked into the kitchen as well. Giving his grandpa a little hug he eyed Yami, who seemed to not have noticed him by now due to the ceramic and liquid blocking his sight and keeping him occupied.

Curious Sugoroku watched as Yugi tiptoed behind Yami's chair. As the ex-pharao finally set the mug back down on the table with a content sigh Yugi took the opportunity and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind.

"Morning Yami." he said, giving his other half a kiss on the cheek.

He had expected Yami to at least jerk a little from surprise but the body in his arms was completely still.

Instead Yami smiled and turned his head, definitely not satisfied with just a kiss on the cheek.

Yugi let himself be caught in the kiss before he pulled away to walk over to the counter where their coffee machine was seated.

"Why weren't you surprised?" Yugi asked nonchalantly as he poured himself a cup of coffee as well.

"Why should I?" Yami asked teasingly. "I already knew you were there. I _always_ know where you are. I feel it."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Remains of magical power, right?" Yugi stated jokingly but gave Yami another kiss on the cheek nonetheless as he passed him on his way to his own chair.

Sugoroku watched the two youths with amusement. "By the way..." he eventually interrupted their conversation. "Did you decide who gets to go first?"

"Oh, right!" Yugi said as a reply as if he had just remembered something. "I got your one as well."

He pulled out his and Yami's gameboy from his pocket which caused Yami to let out an annoyed groan. "Aibou, you can't possibly still be at it!"

"I told you I wouldn't let you get away that easily."

"But we spent _two hours_ playing that stupid game yesterday. What makes you think you'll suddenly win?"

Without responding Yugi turned his gameboy on and started the game.

Yami sighed but mimicked Yugi's actions. "You should learn when to give up."

Yugi just grunted while choosing his character.

"I guess you're still making up your mind." said Sugoroku mostly to himself as the boys didn't react. "Okay, then I'll leave you alone until you decide. Just please don't take too long."

With that he raised and went to do the last cleaning in storage of the game shop.

In the kitchen, Yami's patience lasted exactly two minutes. "Okay" he announced and put the gameboy on the table, ready to negotiate. "You got me, Aibou. _I _give up. You can go first."

Yugi faced him looking quite upset. "It isn't a real victory if you give up. I don't want you to back away because you pity me."

With a sigh—he was getting the feeling he almost didn't do anything beside sighing anymore—he moved his chair right in front of Yugi. He looked into his aibou's eyes and couldn't help admiring the way the morning-light reflected in the deep amethyst. Still, this wasn't the time to get lost in his lover's eyes. He tried to look as worn out as possible as he rested his hands on Yugi's legs, forcing the younger one to face him.

"It isn't _you _I'm pitying, Hikari. It's _myself._"

Yugi's eyes softened for a short moment before he averted his gaze, well aware of the effect Yami's eyes had on his ability to make decisions.

"You suggested this so you'll have to bear the consequences."

"I thought it was a good idea since we weren't going to get anywhere just by arguing. But I thought about _one _round, not about _one hundred_! I've won. So I get to decide who goes first."

Yami brought his hand up to Yugi's chin, gently forcing him to face him once again. "And I want you to go first, okay?"

Unable to escape the grip Yami's plea was considered carefully before Yugi's smile eased Yami's tension.

Right on cue Sugoroku peaked into the room again.

"So? Decisions made?"

Yugi nodded. "I'm going first."

"Okay, then follow me, you two, the car's waiting right outside the door."

As he turned and went ahead Yugi caught Yami's hand to make him fall back a little as well.

"You know something?" he asked, the heart shaking, sun rivaling smile still plastered on his face.

"Hmm?"

"Actually it's much more logical that way."

Yami raised an eyebrow questioningly. "How so?"

"Well, that I lost just showed that I'm worse than you. So I need to practice more and thus have to start earlier." he explained still beaming.

At that Yami had the big urge to either facepalm himself or to sweatdrop, metaphorically spoken.

"Aibou, you can't seriously take 'Mario Kart' as a reference for your driving skills, you know?"

But his aibou just smiled at him as he tugged him outside.

* * *

So, that's it. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Unbearable?  
I actually think that the last half was a little lame but please, I'd love to hear you opinion.

Just hit the wonderful yellow button and write a review ^^


End file.
